Reunion With The One I Love
by Katsumi Ichinose
Summary: Join Nova Takuma as she and her childhood friend, Allen Walker, walk down the path of fate.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Allen Walker

I woke up, panting and clutched my chest to where my heart is. Then, I heard a crash and some voices. I got out of bed, changed, and went outside of my room where the voices came from. I walked out of my room the same time my friend, Mowa, walked out of the room Mark was in. "You were trying to go to the crime scene, weren't you?" Mowa asked, sturnley. "Just for a little." A guy with white hair said, nervously. "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!" I yelled, getting their attention. "Sorry, Nova. This idiot was trying to sneak off to a crime scene." Mowa said, eyeing the boy. "That's why I'm awake?" I asked with an anime sweatdrop. "I was just going for little." The guy said. "ABSOLUTLY NOT!" Mowa yelled.

We went into a room and Mowa looked inside a book for something. I tapped the guy's shoulder and he turned around to look at me. "I'm Nova Takuma. You?" I asked, holding my hand out. "Hello, Nova, my name is Allen Walker." Allen said, shaking my hand. _'Allen Walker, huh? Sound familiar...' _Then, he took notice of my outfit. "Are you an Exorcist?" he asked. I nodded and asked, "You?" he nodded. "I just finished with my training so, I'm on my way to HQ." I nodded.

"Hey, Allen, are you sure an Akuma is the cause of this? The encyclopedia says that Akuma are a legend and that they helped in magic and healing. Are you sure that a fairytale creature is our culprit?" Mowa asked. "Akuma aren't fairytale creatures, Mowa. Being an Exorcist, I've seen so many. I can assure you that Akuma are 100% real and not friendly." I said.

Allen started talking about how Akuma were weapons for the Earl. Then, I heard something outside of the room: Mark. AKA- the Akuma I was looking for. I walked to the window and broke it. "Nova, what was that for?!" Mowa yelled. "One-" holding up my index finger. "-for waking me up. Two-" holding up another finger. "-there's an Akuma behind the door." and with that, I jumped out of the window running towards the church.

I heard an explosion behind me and Mowa and Allen flew out of the house towards the chruch. I quickly ran into the chruch before they did. Then, the wall exploded and they crashed into a wall. "Where are we?" Mowa asked. "Your in the church." Allen glared at me. "What?" I asked. "Why didn't you say there was an Akuma outside the door?!" he yelled. "Why didn't you activate your eye?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your eye. You can see Akuma souls, right?" he nodded. "Then why didn't you activate it?" He looked down. "I-I...I didn't think it was needed at the moment." he said, innocently. I looked away, sighing as my face soften. "I see you caught the bullet." I said, noticing the big purple bullet in Allen's left hand. "Yeah." Then, the giant cat he had...exploded. "I couldn't save you, Kitty. Sorry." Then, the police officers came in and saw the Akuma, firing at it with their guns and pistols. "Your weapons are useless!" Allen and I yelled in unison. We looked at each other and blushed.

Then, the Akuma shot a big laser and killed all of the police officers. "You monster!" Mowa yelled. "Its no use. It can't hear you." I said. "INNOCENCE ACTIVATE: Fallen Angel's Bow!" I yelled, summoning my weapon. Allen stared at me in awe. I looked at him and blushed, looking away. "Level 1: Angel's Sadness!" and with that, I shot the arrow at the Akuma head on. But, it didn't effect it at all. "What? No damage, no nothing?! My arrow has never backfired on me before." I mumbled. "Nova! Look out!" I heard Allen yell. I looked up and saw a bullet headed towards me. I didn't have time to react so, I held up my bow to defend myself. The bullet hit the bow and it sent me flying towards the wall behind me. I started to lose consciousness -due to my head hitting the wall- and the last thing I saw was Allen trying to defeat the Akuma. Then, I blacked out...

~oOo~

"Nova...Nova, wake up. Please wake up. Nova!" My head shot up and collided with another. "OW!" The voice said. It turns out the voice was Allen. I turned my head to look at him and blushed instantly. At first, Allen was confused and then he realized how close our faces were and blushed a deep crimson color. He quickly jumped back, holding out his hand for me to take. I took his hand -still blushing- and started walking away until a hand gently grabbed my wrist. It was Allen. "Where are you going?" He asked, saddness in his voice. "Back to headquarters." I replied. Then, he smiled. "Mind if I come along with you?" He asked, with a hint of hope in his tone. I smiled and nodded. I waved good-bye to Mowa and we went our way. Then, a gold thing flew up in my face. "What the heck is that?" I asked. "That's Timcanpy, General Cross' golem." I looked at him. "Why do you have it?"

"I trained with him and he gave me Timcanpy so he could lead me to the Black Order headquarters."

"Seriously!? That's so awesome." He blushed and I giggled which made his blush deepen. "Hey, Allen, you okay? Your face is red." I said. "I-I'm ju-just f-fine, No-Nova." He stuttered. I giggled again and we continued our way to the Black Order headquarters...


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome The Order, Allen!

"How...did you...get up this...cliff...so...fast...?" Allen asked in between pants. "Well, I've been an Exorcist since I was 12 so, I'm pretty much used to it." I said, helping Allen up the edge. "12? Wow, that's a long time. And you aren't bored?" I shoke my head. "Nothing gets boring here at the Order." I said, giggling.

* Allen's POV *~

_'Wow...now that I think about it, she is pretty cute.' _I was pulled out of my thoughts by someone saying, "Hey, Allen.~ Hello, Earth to Allen~"

"Huh? Oh, sorry what was that?"

"What were you thinking about?" I blushed. "Um...I-I...it-its nothing, re-really." I said. _'Stupid! She's not going to buy that!' _She just looked at me and nodded. I sighed.

Moments later, Nova said, "I never knew my parents."

"What?"

"My parents died when I was born. My mom died when she had me because she was gravely ill and it was dangerous to have a baby at the time but, she ignored the warning. My dad was so depressed, that he brought her back...as an Akuma. The Akuma took over my dad's body and set the house on fire, not noticing I was there. The neighbors came over and rescued me, along with some other things, and raised me as thier own. I left my foster parents at 12 to join the Order as I told you before. I know it's pretty depressing. I saw it in a dream once. Actually-" she looked at me. "-your the first person I ever told."

_'The first person?'_

"It's weird. I hardly know you and yet I've pretty much told you my whole life's story. It's like...I can somehow relate to you even if I haven't heard your story yet." She said, laughing nervously. "What is your story anyway?"

(im just spit ballin' here) "Well, my parents abandoned me when I was 5 and on December 25 my foster father, Mana, found me and took me in. A while later, he died and I turned him into an Akuma. He cursed me because of it. He almost killed me but my arm just activated by itself and he was gone. So, that's my story pretty much."

"Interesting...you know, I can use both of my eyes to sense the auras of Akuma. I got this from a Level 2 Akuma. That thing was not easy to beat."

"Wow...from what your telling me, your pretty strong and I admire that."

"Sure you do, Skywalker(star wars refrence XD)"

"It's Allen and I do mean it."

"Looks like we're here." We stopped infront of a gate that, I think, had a face. "Human or Akuma!" it boomed. Then, it started to scan me and...nothing happened. "OH! HE HAS FAILED THE TEST!"

"What?! What did I do wrong?"

"I think it's your hand, Allen."

"Nova, get inside right now." We turned around and saw a guy with long black/blue hair which was pulled back into a ponytail.

"Looks like the samurai does have feelings." Nova said, jokingly. The guy scoffed. "What do you want, Kanda?"

"I came for him." 'Kanda' said, pointing his sword at me.

"Go through me first. I'm not letting you hurt Allen." She said using her body to shield me. "INNOCENCE ACTIVATE: Fallen Angel's bow!" She yelled, summoning her weapon. "Don't make me do this, Kanda." Kanda smirked.

"You just want to start a fight, don't you?"

"Can you blame me?" Nova said, smirking devilishly.

I don't know how or when but, when Kanda was about to slash at Nova, I had summoned my weapon/arm and blocked the attack. She looked at me and smiled. Then, Kanda pointed his sword at me again while backing me up against the talking wall. "Kanda! What are you doing?! He's fine, he's a new member here!" Nova yelled, trying to get Kanda's attention. He kept coming towards me while I was yelling, "Wait! I can prove that I'm not an enemy! General Cross had sent a letter here to somebody named Komui!" Then, Kanda stopped. "Komui? That's the worse person to send a letter to." I heard Nova mumble. Then, a black golem came and a voice was coming from. "Don't worry, Kanda. He's okay."

Then, the gates opened up behind us and we heard a voice say, "Okay so, can you please get inside before I close the gate?" Kanda and I turned our head to see a girl with black hair in two pig-tails and was wearing an Exorcist uniform somewhat similar to Nova's except this girl had on a skirt instead. "Lenalee!" Nova ran up to the girl and gave her and short hug. "Come on, Allen!" Nova exclaimed, grabbing my hand and leading me into the building. I blushed seeing that Nova held my hand the entire time.

"Hello, my name is Komui Lee." said a guy with glasses and slightly purple/blackish hair. He was wearing a white lab coat and a white beret(?). "Let's take a look at your arm, shall we?" Komui asked, leading me into a room. I placed my hand onto the table and summoned it. He asked everyone to leave the room and I felt Nova's warm and soft hand leave my cold and freezing palm. She mouthed the words 'Good luck, Allen.' I stared at her confused and then the door closed shut. Then, I felt a raging pain in my arm and I started to scream and shout because it hurt so much.

As we were walking to another room, Nova was comforting me and rubbing my back in circles to stop my crying. It felt so nice to have her warm hand in mine once again. But when her hand left once again I felt that depressing feeling in the pit of my stomach. I was confused until she pointed at something infront of me. I looked forward and nearly screamed again. There, infront of me, was a giant blue thing that appearently looked like a woman. "Hello, my name is Hevlaska." Then, she picked me up with her giant hands and started to do something. "Hevlaska, begin the syncronization." I heard Nova say to the thing holding me. And, once again, I felt pain in my left arm. _'Transform...transform, transform...'_ "TRANSFORM!" I yelled and I forced my arm to transform. But, it failed and my arm felt limp. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. Your arm isn't fully healed yet so, please be careful."

~oOo~

"Syncronization complete. 63%(idk wat %it waz)." Hevlaska said, setting me down. "Again, I am very sorry for I didn't mean to scare you." Hevlaska apologized for what had seemed like the 100th time. I smiled, reassuring her that it was fine.

* Nova's POV*~

Lenalee let me show Allen around and to his room because she was too tired. I grabbed his hand and started to show him around and finally we made it to his room which was right next to mine. "Well, here's your room, Skywalker." He grit his teeth and I laughed as we walked into the room. "I'm sorry." Allen said.

"What for?"

"For earlier. For having you comfort me and constantly protect me when I should be doing that to you." I smiled.

"It's okay. We are friends, right?" He looked at me with a shocked expression. "Wha-What did you say?"

"I said , 'It's okay. We are friends, right?'." I said. "So...you want me to be your friend?" Allen asked. "Sure. If you need anything, my room is next door." I said.

"Good night, Nova."

"Night, Allen."

**_THE NEXT DAY..._**

* Nova's POV *~

I was walking down to the cafeteria when someone yelled my name. I turned around and was face to face with Allen. I blushed and looked away. "Hey, Nova. Can I ask you something?" I nodded. "I heard they call you 'The Fallen Angel'. How come?"

"Well...it's kinda hard to explain. I know most of the guys here only call me that because of my beauty. I hate that no guy here actually respects me in any other way than that." I said, looking down a little because I was slighty angry at the thought. He nodded. "Just curious. Let's go eat now." Allen said, grabbing my hand. We walked into the cafeateria and went up to Jerry.

"Ah~ My darling fallen angel, Nova and the new guy~. What do you want?" Jerry asked."I just want water. I'm not that hungry." Jerry nodded and got me a water bottle. "Alright, new guy, give me a challenge. I'll make anything you want." Jerry taunted. "Anything I want?" Then, my jaw dropped. Allen ordered so many things, that I couldn't even keep count. He must have ordered like 50 different foods or something. "A-Allen! Can you really eat that much?" I asked in shock. He looked at me and gave me a reassuring smile. Then, I heard someone yelling. I looked in that direction and saw Kanda arguing with a couple of finders. Allen and I went over to stop the little battle that was going on. "Kanda, stop it." I said. Kanda looked at me then put the finder down.

"You two need to go see Komui for a mission." I said. They started walking but I stoppped Allen. "Allen, this is your first mission. Please be careful and come back intact. Oh, and keep an eye on Kanda for me." I said, smiling. He smiled as well and nodded, walking to Komui's office.


	3. Chapter 3: The Blinded Boy Part 1

"Allen, shouldn't we be getting back to headquarters? I mean, I was sent to find you. I found you and now we should be going." I said, walking next to Allen. "I know. We'll go in a minute-" He started. "AKUMA! EVERYBODY THERE'S AN AKUMA!" Someone yelled. "What?!" Allen and I yelled, running towards the source of the sound. "Where's the Aku...ma." Allen said. "There, look what you did. You got people worried about nothing." Someone said. "Wait, there's no Akuma?" I asked. "Don't you know demons aren't real." The guy said. "No! I really saw it! It was an Akuma with a top hat and this guy was just attacked!" The little boy yelled only to have his mouth covered by the guy behind him. "I played along with his little game and I think I went to far." He said. Everybody left, me and Allen hesitating abit before leaving. _'Innocence Activate'_ I grabbed my bow and shot a level 1 arrow at the guy holding the little boy. "You can't fool me, Akuma." I said. The Akuma dissappeared and the boy came and ran into my arms, making me deactivate my weapon. "Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!" He yelled. "Um...can you get off of me?"

"Are you an Exorcist? What's your weapon's name? How many Akuma have you killed? Are you the only girl Exorcist? Can you show me your weapon? Oh, and how did you know I was telling the truth?" The little boy asked. I laughed. "Yes, classified info, I don't really know how many I've killed, no, no, and classified info." I said, trying to answer all of his questions. "My name's John. I'm on patrol." He said. "Patrol?" I asked. He nodded. "My friend, Leo, and I patrol the streets for Akuma." John said. "Master Walker, Nova. We need to go." Toma said. "I agree with him, Allen. We need to go." I said. "Don't worry, we'll go in a minute." He said. "You know, I can't believe they let a weak looking person like you into the Order, Allen." John said. "Weak?" Allen said. "Can you just give me a minute?" I laughed. "You think this is funny? He just called me weak!" Allen exclaimed. "It's okay, Allen. I was laughing because you just let your guard down because of one little thing."

"It was not one little thing!"

"Really? I wouldn't mind if someone called me weak."

"Trust me. I'm actually pretty strong. You'll see!"

"How are you going to prove it me?"

"I'll find a way, you'll see!"

"Okay then. Suit yourself, Skywalker~"

"It's Allen! Get it right!" I laughed again then looked down. "Listen, John, you and your friend need to stop this." I said. "I agree with her. You'll get hurt." Allen said. In the corner of my eye, I saw an onion-shaped bomb in his hand. I ran behind Toma just when John threw the bomb at Allen and he ran away.

"You okay, Allen?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said.

**_LATER THAT NIGHT..._**

"Hey, Nova?" Someone asked from my door. I turned my head to the door and saw Allen standing there. "Yeah?"

"Can you sleep in my room tonight?"

"WHAT?! You want me to what?! You pervert!"

"No! It's not like that it's just...I had a nightmare and I didn't want to ask anybody else because they would laugh at me. Please?"

I sighed. "Fine...BUT NO FUNNY BUSINESS! GOT IT?!"

"Yes sir! I mean ma'am!"

I got into Allen's bed and layed on my side facing the door. "Feel any better?" I asked, coldly. "Sorry..." He said, quietly. I sighed and turned around to face him. "What was your dream about?" I asked. "A friend of mine I used to play with when I was younger. I dreamt that she went away forever and I could never see her smiling face again." I smirked. "So it was a girl, huh? What did she look like and what was she to you?" I asked. "Your not jealous, are you?"

"Why would I be? I was never falling for you in the first place."

He laughed a little. "Well...she had raven black hair. It was silky and smooth and her skin was a pale color, almost like a porcelin doll. Her eyes...they were a beautiful shade of emerald. Staring into them would put you into a trance. She was my best friend and I kind of wanted to be more than that."

_'Black hair, pale skin, emerald eyes? Sounds like me when I was a kid.' _I gasped. "What?" Allen asked. "You know, I used to know a little boy when I was a kid. When his father died, I never heard from him."

"What did he look like and what was he to you?"

"Jealous much?"

"Very funny..."

"He had a maroon color for his hair. It was surprisingly soft and smooth. His eyes were very interesting, like a grayish color and they always drew me in. Now what really intrigued me was the fact that he wore a glove over his left hand-" I heard Allen gasp. "-He was such a nice boy. Too bad I forgot his name. Well...I'm gonna hit the sack. It's pretty late. Night, Allen." I said, turning on my side again and closing my eyes. I wasn't going to sleep just yet...

* Allen's POV *~

_'Glove on his left hand? I wore a glove on my left hand!' _I was going to ask Nova more about the boy but she was already asleep. I smiled and faced the cieling again. "I'll ask her in the morning." I turned around, facing Nova's back, and went to sleep.

**_THE NEXT DAY..._**

* Nova's POV *~

When I woke up, I tried to get up but a strong hand pulled me back down. I saw that the arm belonged to Allen. I blushed and said, "Allen~ Wake up or I'm going to punch you in the face." I saw him wake up and sit up. "Good morning, Nova. Did you sleep well?"

"A little. I would've gone back to my room after you were asleep but your arm was strapped onto my waist so I couldn't move." Allen blushed. "Uh...sorry about that." I smiled. "That's okay. Before I go to my room and get changed, you wanted to ask me something?"

"What?"

"Last night you said you would ask me something in the morning. It's morning so..."

"I'll talk about it after I get dressed."

"Fine. I'll be back though." I got up and went to my room to get changed.

I was done getting changed and I walked into Allen's room, not bothering to knock. I blushed a crimson red. I walked in on Allen putting on his shirt. He looked at me and blushed, putting on his shirt quicker. "I-I'm so s-sorry. I should've kn-knocked." I stuttered. He smiled. "That's fine. Let's go eat." I nodded and we went our way to the cafeteria. "What were you going to ask me?" I asked. "About the boy you were talking about. Are you sure you can't remember his name?" I laughed. "Why so focused on it?"

"No reason."

"I'll try and remember his name. Allen, can we go and check up on John?"

"That's what were going to do."

"Hey you two lovebirds. Where are you going?" I heard someone say. "Um...to the cafeteria. Why? What's wrong, Lenalee? Oh and...WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" I yelled. "Cool it, Nova. It was just a joke. Um...Jerry was trying a new recipe and now it smells really bad in there so don't go in." She said. "I'm sure it's not that bad." Allen said. "Yes, yes it is. Don't go in!" She snapped. "Okay..."

**_MOMENTS LATER..._**

"Is this where John lives?" I asked. Allen nodded. He knocked on the door and a fat lady answered the door. "Um...is John here?" Allen asked. "Are you a friend of his?" The lady asked. Suddenly, the lady fell off the stairs and onto Allen. I quickly activated my eyes when John and his friend ran out of the house. _'His friend is an Akuma.'_ I thought, running towards them. "HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME!?" Allen yelled. "Sorry, Allen! Early bird gets the worm!" I said, giggling. "I'll make it up somehow!"

We stopped running and ended up in a cemetary. I hid behind a tombstone, watching the two boys. I felt someone grab my shoulder and I was about to scream but the person put their hand over my mouth. "Don't worry. It's just me." It was Allen. I relaxed and he took his hand away. _'Innocence Activate.'_ I grabbed my bow and pointed it at Leo, the Akuma.

"John, back away from Leo. He's an Akuma." I said. "She's right, John." Allen said from behind me. "I know you! Your the little baby girl, Nova Takuma. Your daddy was so desperate to bring your mother back from the dead when she died. I would've took you in and raised you myself but your parents were being stupid and decided to set the house on fire so I left you alone." The Earl said. "Good thing too. Who would want to be your child!?" I yelled. "That was harsh." He said, sarcstically of course. "I know you as well! Your little Allen Walker. Didn't you want me to bring your daddy back?" The Earl taunted. "Did Allen turn his own father into an Akuma?" I heard someone say from behind us. I turned around and saw...

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	4. Chapter 4: The Blinded Boy Part 2

**_RECAP: "John, back away from Leo. He's an Akuma." I said. "She's right, John." Allen said from behind me. "I know you! Your the little baby girl, Nova Takuma. Your daddy was so desperate to bring your mother back from the dead when she died. I would've took you in and raised you myself but your parents were being stupid and decided to set the house on fire so I left you alone." The Earl said. "Good thing too. Who would want to be your child!?" I yelled. "That was harsh." He said, sarcstically of course. "I know you as well! Your little Allen Walker. Didn't you want me to bring your daddy back?" The Earl taunted. "Did Allen turn his own father into an Akuma?" I heard someone say from behind us. I turned around and saw..._**

"Did Allen turn his own father into an Akuma?" I heard someone say from behind us. I turned around and saw..."Lenalee!" I yelled. "No! Your wrong! Leo isn't a-" John started. The Akuma was pointing his gun at John's head. "No, Leo..." I heard John faintly say. I closed my eyes and heard bullets, thinking John had already died but then I heard, "ALLEN!" I opened my eyes and saw that Allen had blocked the bullets from hitting John. "ALLEN!" I yelled, running to him. _'The virus is going to destroy him...' _I thought . _'That idiot!' _

"Don't worry, Nova. I can heal myself." Allen said. I looked at him and sure enough...he was right. The virus was gone and Allen got back up, his arm activated. Then a bunch of Akuma showed up and started shooting at us. I took John's hand and gave him to Toma. "Make sure he's safe." I said. Toma nodded and I went back in the fight, shooting arrows here and there.

Lenalee was flying around, destroying the Akuma from above. She was knocked down into a building. "Lenalee!" Allen yelled. "Allen! Go and make sure she's okay! I'll hold down the fort here!" I yelled. He nodded and went off to make sure Lenalee was okay.

"All by your lonesome, eh? Akuma...finish her off." The Earl said. Then he went off somewhere leaving the Akuma with me.

When Allen came back, I was bloody and bruised. I was breathing heavily and I thought I couldn't make it. "ALLEN! DESTROY LEO! END MY SUFFERING!" John yelled. The last thing I saw was Allen using his arm to destroy the Akuma.

* Allen's POV *~

I destroyed the Akuma and when I turned around I saw Nova on the ground, a pool of her own blood below and around her. "Nova!" I yelled, running to her. I picked her up and I hurried on to headquarters.

I was down in the science division talking to John's father and I heard someone say my name. I turned my head and Nova was 4 inches away from my face. "No-Nova..." I said. She bandages everywhere: her legs, hands, arms, even her neck. "Allen, I'm so sorry for leaving you behind when you were crushed by the lady at John's house." Nova said. "That's fine, as long as your okay." She smiled. "I did say I was going to make it up so I am."

"How?"

"I know the boy's name." She bent down to my ear and whispered something into my ear. "His name is Allen Walker." My eyes widen. She smiled and walked away. _'That's right, Nova is the girl I played with when I was younger.' _I smiled. Then I blushed a deep red. _'I told her I wanted to be more than friends with her! Crap...'_

"Hey, Allen, you okay?" Reever asked. "What?! Yeah, I'm okay! Why do you ask?!" I said, quickly. He smirked. "It has something to do with Nova, huh?"

"What?"

"You can't hide it, Allen. Everybody knows you like her." I started blushing even more. "Yep. You like her."

"I'M LEAVING NOW!"

**_LATER THAT NIGHT..._**

I heard knock at my door. "Come in." I said. Nova opened the door and said, "Do you need me to sleep in here again?" I laughed. "Only if you want to."

"Very funny...so did my information help you?"

"What?"

"The boy's name."

"Yeah, it did." She smiled and walked up to my bed. Then she gave me a hug. She started shaking and when she looked up, she was crying. "You okay?" I asked. She nodded. "I'm so glad...I found you." She said.

Eventually, she was asleep so I put her down on her side on my bed and I layed down beside her, staring at her beautiful face. I blushed and kissed her lightly on the lips. I pulled away and-thankfully-she didn't wake up. I smiled and closed my eyes, falling into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Sir Komlin The Second!

* Nova's POV *~

I woke up to light shining down on my face. When I opened my eyes, I blushed a deep red. I sat up and rubbed my eyes so I could make sure what I was seeing was real. Allen was doing handstand pushup things...on a chair! And without his shirt! On his thumb... "Allen?" I breathed out. He carefully got off the chair and smiled. "You're awake!" He said. "Yeah...how did I get in here?" I asked. "You fell asleep so I let you sleep in here." He said. "Why do I have a strange feeling someone kissed me last night?" I asked.

* Allen's POV *~

_'AHHH! She found out! Say something, stupid!' _I thought. "It was probably a dream or something." I said. _'Nice save...'_

"No...I don't think it was the dream I had. I had a dream that I was dancing with a peice of french toast and then I ate him." She said. I started laughing hesterically. "What are laughing about?" She asked. I looked at her and smiled. "Let's go eat." She smiled and said, "Let me get dressed first." I nodded and opened the door for her. A few moments later, she came out of her room and we started our way to the cafeteria.

"Hey! It's the Black Order lovebirds!" I heard someone say. "Hello, Lenalee." I said, smiling. Nova, on the other hand, looked like she was about to explode. "Don't call us that..." She mumbled. I smiled and bent down to her ear. "Why so angry? Don't you want to be mine?" She looked up at me and slapped me in the face but not very hard, more like a playful hit. I laughed and said, "Sorry, I was just joking."

"Yeah...right."

"Where are you guys going?" Lenalee asked.

"Cafeteria." Nova said.

"Um...you really shouldn't go there. They're cleaning it right now so..."

"I think we could lend a hand."

"Why don't you two help me deliver the coffee to the science division?"

"Okay." Nova said, taking a tray in her hands.

We got down to the science division and there was a giant robot in the room. "Is that robot wearing a hat?" Nova asked. "I think so." I replied. "Komui, what the hell is this? What did I say about making new robots?!" Nova yelled. Then the robot grabbed Komui's coffee mug. "Huh, I didn't know robots could drink coffee." I said. "Don't be silly! Robots don't drink coffee." Komui said. "He drank it." He added. Then the robot's eye turned red. It looked around the room and spotted Nova and Lenalee. "Must make stronger. Nova Takuma and Lenalee Lee must be more stronger." The robot said. The robot brought down his hands and grabbed Lenalee and Nova. "What the hell?! Komui, make this thing put us down!" Nova yelled. "I..I can't breathe...too...tight!" Nova said. Then she fell limp. "Nova!" I yelled.

The same thing happened to Lenalee and Komui said, "I just remembered, Allen needs his arm fixed." I glared at Komui and the robot looked at me. _'Please don't hurt me.'_ I thought. The robot dropped the girls and walked towards me. "Run, Allen!" Reever yelled. I nodded and ran out of the science division. I ran and ran, not sure of where I was going. I stopped when a smaller robot blocked my path. "Another one?!"

"Allen, go to the storage room." It said. "Reever?!" I asked. I nodded and followed the small robot to the storage room.

I closed the door behind me and I saw the small robot sweeping. I sweatdropped. Then the robot came in through the doors and I started running again.

* Nova's POV *~

I woke up and saw that I wasn't in the science division anymore. I was on the floating platform we used to meet with Hevlaska. "Good, your awake." Someone said. I looked up and saw Reever smiling down at me. "What's going-" I looked forward. "-Allen!" I yelled. Allen was unconscious in Sir Komlin's grasp. He was going into a door that led inside of the robot. I got up, backed up, and ran as fast as I could. I jumped off the platform and onto the robot. _'How the hell am I going to destroy this thing?'_ I thought. I felt something hit my neck. I grabbed my neck and pulled out a dart. I looked up at the platform and saw Komui with a pipe thing in his mouth. "What the hell, Komui?! I just woke up!" I yelled.

_'I don't have enough time.'_ I thought, my vision getting blurry. I jumped off the robots head and infront of the doorway on the robot. I looked inside to see if I could spot Allen. Before I had time to fully look inside, I feel back and everything went black...again.

* Lenalee's POV *~

I started to wake up and I saw Nova falling back and Allen going inside the robot. I got up and activated my innocence. I jumped up and landed on a giant white cannon the science division somehow brought out. I walked up to the edge and jumped off, hitting the robot's head and knocking it down. Hard. "LENALEE! HOW COULD YOU?!" I heard my brother yell. Everybody on the platform jumped down and grabbed Allen, pulling him out. He was covered in bandages, head to toe. "Lenalee, are you alright?" Komui asked. "Brother...-" I started. "-GO TO YOUR ROOM AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU DID!" I yelled, hitting him on the head.

"Allen, are you okay?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." He replied, unwrapping the bandages. I noticed Nova on the ground, unconscious. "Hey, Allen, can you take Nova to her room?" I asked. He looked at her and nodded.

* Allen's POV *~

I picked up Nova, bridal style, and carried her to her room. I set her on the bed and smiled at her flawless face. I lightly kissed her forehead and walked out of her, walking into my room and laying down in my bed. I smiled and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: The Rewinding Town Part 1

Right now, Allen, Lenalee, and I were on a boat. Apparently, there has been a report of Innocence in a little town in Germany. Because of the Innocence, the town has been replaying the date October 28th. We were being sent there to gather the Innocence and fix the town's problem. Komui said that when we pass through the gateway, we might not be able to go back so we needed to becareful. "How are you liking the Order, Allen?" Lenalee asked, cutting my thoughts off. "It's been great. Everyone's been so nice to me." He paused. "Well...almost everyone. And I got to reunite with my best friend." He continued, looking at me. I blushed and smiled. "What about you, Lenalee?" Allen asked. "Well...it was good that I was reunited with my brother. Being away from him and all..." Allen paled. "How can you handle him?!" Lenalee sweatdropped. "Yeah...I don't know what to do with him." I laughed.

After a while, we finally made it the gateway of the 'Rewinding Town'. "Toma!" Allen exclaimed, running to the finder. "Master Walker, it's nice to see you again." Toma said. "You guys know each other?" Allen nodded, "He went with me and Kanda to my first mission." I smiled. "It's nice to meet you." Toma shook my hand, "Likewise."

"You guys ready?" I asked. Lenalee and Allen nodded. We slowly walked up the gateway and walked through it. "Let's split up and meet at that pub over there." Lenalee suggested. Allen and I nodded. Lenalee activated her boots and flew away, leaving me and Allen behind. Allen started to walk off, but I grabbed his sleeve. "I'm going with you." Allen smirked. "How come? Is it because you can't get enough of me?" He teased. I scoffed, "As if! I know how you get lost easily!" With that, I dragged him around town. A few minutes later, I saw some kids making fun a woman. Her hair was black/brown and it was tied up in a bun. She wore a long sleeved black dress and she had on a red-ish pink shaw type thing on her shoulders. The kids threw a snake at the woman, but she moved out of the way. The children gasped and they started arguing with her. Allen and I just walked away from the scene.

We walked past an alleyway when we heard, "Where is the Innocence?" We looked down the way the voice was and saw the same woman from earlier, pinned against the wall. The Akuma's claw like hand kept her from moving. "I suggest you leave her alone." Allen said, his weapon activated. _'A sword? What the hell did I miss?!'_ I thought. Allen charged at the Akuma, the Akuma doing the same. Soon enough the Akuma was sliced and Allen was about to go up to the woman, but she suddenly ran out of the alleyway laughing and smiling. "Let's go to the pub Lenalee told us to meet." I said. Allen nodded and we walked over to the pub.

"Do you find anything, Lenalee?" I asked. "It turns out brother was right when he said we probaley couldn't go back outside. I walked all the way to the edge of the city and made a hole. I walked through it and it just spat me back here." She explained. "What about you guys?" Allen and I explained the situation about the Akuma and the woman. "Are you sure he said Innocence?" Lenalee asked. We nodded. "Where's the woman?" Allen chuckled nervously. "We kinda lost her." Allen drew a picture of the woman and handed it to Lenalee. "This is what she looks like?" Lenalee questioned, looking at the picture. I giggled a little, "Does it really look that bad?" Allen asked. Lenalee gave me the picture and I bit my lip to supress my laughter. I grabbed the pencil and drew on the other side. I gave it the picture to Lenalee and she smiled. "Thank-you, Nova." Allen snatched the paper and gasped lightly. "Beginners luck." He mumbled. "Actually, Allen, I've been drawing for a while now. I'm no beginner." I said, snatching the paper back.

"There she is! That's the woman, Lenalee!" Allen shouted. The woman from before screamed and tried to run out of the window, but Allen caught her by her dress skirt. "Please listen to us. We're here to help, we're exorcist." Allen tried to reason with her.

"My name is Miranda Lotto." The woman, Miranda, introduced. I activated my eyes after seeing Allen do his. "You want to know why no one else has noticed anything weird like you, Miranda? Those men over there are the only ones who noticed because they're Akuma." Allen said as we got up. "Lenalee, take Miranda to her house. Nova, stay with me." Lenalee nodded and took Miranda away. _'Innocence Activate.'_ I activated my bow and pointed an arrow at one Akuma. My eyes widen, _'Level 2...' _I thought.

In a heartbeat, Allen and I charged at the Akuma's. One Akuma, with many heads, screeched and we had to cover our ears. Another Akuma, a big blue one, opened it's mouth and shot out blue fire. The Akuma told us it was ice fire and if we touch it, we become frozen. The fire froze our legs so we couldn't move. At some point, my bow was knocked out of my hands so I couldn't shoot my arrows. The last Akuma, one with saws for hands, came closer to us. It was so close to slicing our heads off when, "Stop. You three are having too much fun. Remember what the Earl said? We need to look for the Innocence. Come." The Akuma's froze and went up into the air. Allen and I looked up, our legs unfrozen. We looked at each other and blinked. Lenalee came flying in, "What happened to the Akuma?"

"There was a voice in the sky and they just disappeared." Allen explained. Lenalee looked at me and I nodded. We ran out of the pub and made our way to Miranda's...

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


End file.
